The present invention relates to semiconductor device carrying, mounting and packing techniques, as well as a technique for re-utilizing receptacles. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with a technique which is effectively applicable to the improvement of dustproofness.
In a carrier used to accommodate semiconductor chips as objects to be accommodated and carry them, plural (five for example) trays each accommodating semiconductor chips are stacked and a cover is applied onto the top tray, then a group of trays thus stacked are united using fixing means such as rubber ring or clip, and the thus-united tray group is carried as a carrier (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
A carrier tape used for accommodating and carrying electronic components has feed holes formed on one side thereof continuously at equal intervals to carry the carrier tape when mounted on a chip mounting machine. Further, receptacle portions for accommodating electronic components are formed centrally of the carrier tape by drawing, which receptacle portions each have side walls and a bottom (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).
A bar code indicative of an identification number of the carrier is affixed to the carrier, and the type of machine, lot number and wafer number of semiconductor chips, which information pieces are stored in a computer, are managed on the basis of the identification number of the bar code (see, for example, Patent Literature 3).
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 10(1998)-194376 (page 5, FIG. 6)
[Patent Literature 2]
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 7(1995)-76390 (page 3, FIG. 1)
[Patent Literature 3]
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-95291 (page 4, FIG. 1)